She Was Worth Carving For (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 3
"Great job on teaching Big Mouth how to play lacrosse, you guys!" Julia congratulated the two on another deed done as they made their way back to the Forest Scout's Region to rest until another job to do. When they made it back, Peewit and Johan gasped. The tree they wrapped the meat around was unwrapped, and the meat was gone! "Told you the forest animals would eat it!" Johan muttered to Peewit. Peewit nawed on his knuckle nervously and looked at the tree. Julia was going to check it out, but Peewit blocked it and smiled nervously. "What happened to this tree?" Julia wondered, "Wasn't it wrapped in meat before?" "Eh, hehe!" Peewit pulled on his shirt collar, "The critters must've ate it! We set it out so that they'll get some grub!" "I thought you said it was for decoration," Julia mentioned. "Uhhh, we we're stalling!" Johan helped out, "We wanted to surprise you! It was Peewit's idea!" Peewit started to sweat, then he nodded in agreement. Julia was a first confused, then pleased, "Well, thank you too! That was a nice surprise!" She hugged Peewit, causing him to blush, "I'm going to go scout topside. You two keep helping the starving animals if there are any, ok?" The two nodded, and Julia climbed one of the higher tree to spot from below. Peewit sighed lovingly at Julia, then noticed the sour look on Johan's face. "What?" Peewit shrugged. "You just told her another lie, Peewit," Johan crossed his arms, "Now, we have an important job to feed all the critters! Not to mention protect the forest from Gargamel!" "C'mon, Johan!" Peewit persuaded, "You're overreacting! Gargamel hardly comes, plus, feeding the animals will be fun! Trust me!" "Let me guess," Johan added, "The animals need it?" "Exactly!" Peewit corrected him, "Now, let's go find some starving animals and give them some love! And food!" Once they searched the whole forest, and helped any animals, Peewit and Johan were so tuckered out they collapsed in front of the log they usually sat on. Julia came down from her scouting tree and was surprised by the boys. "You guys ok?" She asked them. Peewit caught his breath, "We looked all over the forest for starving animals! For you, my dear!" Peewit smiled at her and collapsed on the floor. "Well, we're done for today," Julia told them, "You better head home and get some rest." "Alright," Johan struggled to get up, but he did anyway and helped Peewit up, "Let's go, Peewit." "Maybe when Julia goes, I'll go," Peewit mentioned. Julia smiled, bid farewell to the two, and headed home. On ''their ''way home, Peewit was still worried about the tree. "What should we do now, Johan?" Peewit wondered, "If Julia ever found out my affections for her, I'm doomed." "Well," Johan suggested, "We may have to resort to other ideas." Previous Next Category:She Was Worth Carving For chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story